The Up-Standing Sitter
The Up-Standing Sitter is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson, starring Daffy Duck. All voices are by Mel Blanc. The title is a play on the expression "up-standing citizen" and on standing being opposite of sitting (a fact which figures into the film's closing gag.) Plot Daffy Duck, working for a baby-sitting agency, is sent to a farm to sit for a hen who is literally "sitting" on an egg and wants to take a trip. Soon after the hen leaves, the egg hatches, producing a yellow chick whose shape, voice and attitude are similar to that of Henery Hawk. The chick first calls Daffy "Daddy", then "cousin", "uncle", etc. When Daffy points out he is not a relative, the chick says he is not supposed to talk to strangers, and runs away with Daffy in hot pursuit of his charge. The chick first simply eludes Daffy, and then begins to torment the duck with one violent gag after another (anticipating Home Alone by decades). At one point, Daffy (whose voice is identical to Sylvester's but electronically sped up)2 invokes a phrase more closely associated with the cat: "Sufferin' succotash!" In the process, Daffy also incurs the wrath of the barnyard's bulldog, especially as many of the chick's gags lead to Daffy crashing into the dog's house, (re-)splintering it. The film's final joke has Daffy over the dog's knee as he applies a loud and painful spanking to the duck. Daffy calls his agency and tells them he will have to do his next "sitting" job standing up. Production With production number 1087, this was the last cartoon in the pre-August 1948 package to be produced. This is also the last Daffy Duck and Hector Bulldog's cartoon to be sold to the a.a.p. package. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 9: Porky and Daffy *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 Trivia Errors *On several prints of the cartoon that had been shown in syndication over the years, the 1948-49 Looney Tunes ending was replaced by Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) with the ending logo from Hare Tonic and Baseball Bugs, with the 1937 Merrie Melodies ending music playing over it. *The Turner "dubbed version" preserves the original ending music, but replaces the original Cinecolor ending card with orange rings and black background with the generic "dubbed version" ending card which uses the 1947-1948 Technicolor ending card. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:1948 Category:Hector the Bulldog Category:Hector the Bulldog shorts Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animation by Phil DeLara Category:Animated by Phil DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by John Carey Category:Animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoon layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s